The present invention generally relates to a lighting system where individuals light sources can be removed and/or replaced from a strand of light sources.
Generally, theater and auditorium lighting systems incorporate low voltage lighting strips within extrusions that are then placed on stairs, chairs and walkways in order to illuminate walking areas for patrons and ushers. The prior art has contemplated different ways of arranging the light strips. Typically, the lighting strips are made up of wires soldered to light-emitting diodes (xe2x80x9cLEDsxe2x80x9d) or LED circuit boards. A number of lighting systems are known including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,612, 6,145,996, and 6,116,748.
These systems, however, do not generally provide for the efficient replacement of an LED that has malfunctioned or burned out. It is often cumbersome to replace an LED from a lighting strip and often the entire lighting strip must be replaced and not just the damaged LED. The present invention provides an easier and safer method of replacing one or more LEDs in a lighting strip.
The present invention generally relates to a lighting fixture where individual light sources can be removed and/or replaced from a strand of light sources. The preferred embodiment of the light fixture comprises a plurality of light sources strung together by a plurality of wire assemblies. Each light source preferably has one end of a tongue and groove connector where the opposing end of the connector is attached to an end of a wire assembly. The strand of light sources is then placed within a lens component, preferably an extrusion. The lens component is connected to a base component; wherein the plurality of light sources are mounted to the base component and contained within the lens component. The fixture can be mounted to, inter alia, a wall, a chair, or a railing in an area to be lit by the fixture.